


Liturgy of chaos

by kyunxzx



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Domestic Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rape, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunxzx/pseuds/kyunxzx
Summary: In a world with supernatural creatures, Changkyun wants to have fun, but someone is destroying his plans.





	Liturgy of chaos

**Author's Note:**

> *Fic based on au by @/ratedchangki on twitter*
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so fired up to share with all of you probably my best work ive ever wrote. Enjoy the prologue. 
> 
>  
> 
> //follow me on twt for updates @/kyunxzx

Our world isn't something simple. It hides many secrets, some of them are really easy to solve but others are unsolvable even for the most intelligent being living there. Secrets like this are almost unbelievable.  
God is one of the biggest secrets. Did anyone see him? No. Then why people have faith in him?  
It's funny, because they believe in some greater power that they didn't see, but refuse to believe in something living among them.  
In today's society, humans are coexisting with supernatural creatures such as vampires, werewolves, ghosts, demons and even angels.  
They are on Earth to fulfill their missions.  
Vampires are here to protect humanity from extinction, they are not that bad as the legends are saying. Werewolves' mission is keeping vampires in check in case they go wild and start to riot. Angels are sent by earlier said God to protect the innocent.  
Everyone has their mission, except demons.  
They don't obey God, they don't fear him, because they are sure that their king, the lord of Hell will help them when they need it.  
That's right, Hell has it's own ruler. The most cruel creature, full of hate and despise for other kinds, feared by almost every supernatural being. The king of the underworld.  
He was there from the beginning, the most perfect creation God ever made. But he betrayed the Creator just to have some entertainment. He became unbearable to live in Heaven, so God decided to exile him. Satan (that's what others call him) created his own kingdom and made a decision to have revenge on his father, defeat him in front of all of his children.  
Just like the Devil, demons are on Earth to have fun. They kill and deceive.  
And Changkyun is one of them.


End file.
